Village Crest
by Emiri teh Strange
Summary: The world is in the midst of the first allnuclear war, and once again, Japanese Americans are in camps...Village Crest is one...for supernatural beings.


**Well, Emi's at it again with another idea. This time, it has major potential. Or so I think. And hope. You know me. This actually could turn out to be part of my creative writing assignment, if I get any sometime soon. XD Yeah, right...**

**I don't own InuYasha. I do, however, own two DVDs, five manga, an Inuyasha plushie and a keychain, and a very cool Inuyasha jacket.**

_Concentration_

_Prologue_

Our story begins in the year 2017, in the United States of America, which is in the middle of the fourth World War - once again against Japan. And, again, like the last time, citizens of the U.S. who have Japanese heritage have been shipped to camps. To make themselves sound civil, they have been called 'villages'. The war has been going on for three years now, and three cities have been utterly destroyed - Kyoto, Las Vegas, and Kansas City.

The villages aren't nearly as terrible as they were in WWII. In this war, they are old apartment complexes and other small communities. They all have running water, electricity, and some even have access to the internet, though very limited.

In one particular village, there is special interest. Village Crest is a village of supernatural beings; of demons, priests and priestesses, and of hanyou - half-demons. And this is where our real story begins.

_Chapter One : Village Crest_

Fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi rolled over. 'Noooo...I don't want to get upppp...it's Saturday, dammit, there's no school...' However, her mother had different plans. "Kagome, get up NOW, or I will send Souta in there to get you up!" At this, the teenage girl bolted upright in bed. "I'm up, I'm up! Spare me!" She snatched her robe from her dresser and put it on over her pajamas, before walking out of her room.

In the living room, her mother was looking through her purse for her keys and cell phone. She turned at the sound of her daughter's shuffled footsteps and smiled. "Kagome, we have newcomers to the village who have just moved in. I want you to greet them and show them around. They're from Florida, their village basically fell apart, so they were sent to the closest supervillage." The groggy teen nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Where're you goin'..?..." Kagome asked, stifling a yawn. "Into the village center - I need to go to the grocery store, so I'm going to see if the road is open today. I should be home around, oh, eight or so...Mina's baby shower is today, so some of the girls and I are gonna head down to her house. Souta's going to Michael's house. Bye, sugar!" Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek, Mrs. Higurashi left the house.

Kagome yawned again, shuffling into the kitchen to make herself an cappuccino. Her brother was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal and watching T.V. Kagome glanced at it, and snorted. "Another battle in Hawaii, huh? Sheesh." Her twelve year old brother shrugged. "I guess there's not gonna be much left of the Pacific Islands when they're through with this." Kagome nodded and sipped her cappuccino. "Yeah, I guess...How long are you gonna be at Michael's?" Souta looked at the clock and chewed his bottom lip for a moment. It was currently 11:20 AM. "Uhh, probably until around five or something. We're gonna be watching a few movies he got yesterday." Kagome nodded slowly, then started shuffling back towards her room. "Make sure you watch the roads, okay?" The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." His older sister waved over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

Five minutes later, the house was filled with outdated Japanese rock. In this case, it was Dir en Grey. Kagome slid across the wooden floor in her socks, head bopping to the music - an older song named "Jealous" was playing. The teenage priestess slipped a white tank top over her head, a pair of jeans over her legs and hips, and snatched her favorite pair of armwarmers from the top of her dresser. She skipped towards her door, hitting a button and turning the music off, along with the lights in her room, then skipped out of the room and towards the house door. She slipped on her sneakers and snatched her keys, made sure the door was locked and that other lights in the house were off, then went outside.

She inhaled the crisp Autumn air and smiled. It was a gorgeous day. She made a mental note to say thank you to Amaya for not making it pour like she had the other day. Amaya was a long time friend of Kagome; she was also half storm youkai. Sometime when she was younger, an old witch had cursed her to have tufted cat ears and a tail. Speaking of a certain hanyou, someone was waltzing up her driveway, and they were clad in black and silver - the signature colors of that certain someone. Kagome's smile brightened and she waved at her friend. "Amaya! Wanna come with me to greet the new people?" The girl rolled her eyes. "I've already met one of them. He hates me." She chuckled quietly and turned on her heels to walk beside the miko. Kagome huffed and scowled at Amaya. "What'd you do?" She shot Kagome an innocent look. "No, I actually didn't do anything this time." When a suspicious look came her way, she meekly ducked her head. "He's an inu hanyou, need I say more?" Indeed, she didn't. There was another dog demon around the village somewhere, and Amaya had gotten in a rather nasty fight with her a few years ago, right when they had all been shoved into the old 'Rocky Ridge Ranch' a few miles from town. They had to admit, though, it was kind of nice up here. It was foresty, and the fall foliage was in full color, rich reds and oranges coating the area.

After a few minutes of silence, walking down the dirt road, Amaya lifted a clawed finger and pointed at a house. "The mutt lives there." And, he also happened to be above them, hiding in the foliage. Amaya glared up at him. "What do you want?" the teenage boy asked as he dropped from his perch, landing before them, perfectly balanced. The catlike girl pouted, and was about to say something, but Kagome cut her off. "She's with me, not the other way around. My name's Kagome, I'm one of the greeters here." She smiled brightly, like she usually did. Amaya simply sulked behind her, ears pinned against her head, and tail twitching irritably. He eyed them both over, making sure to glare a lot at Amaya, and turned back to Kagome. "My name's Inuyasha. We came from Florida; I live with Kaede, my grandmother. She's a preistess, and I suppose you're one, yourself." Kagome nodded, reverting back to her usual smile. "Why'd you have to move up here? What happened to your village?" Pain filled his eyes, and he looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it." Kagome's smile faded, and she chewed her bottom lip. "It's okay. Hey, we're basically here to show you and the others around, so...would you mind telling me where they live, if you know?" Inuyasha snorted and walked towards the cabin-like house. "Hold on."

He reappeared with a light jacket in red that he was pulling on. "Miroku lives five driveways down, towards the lake...Sango lives next door to him." He began to lead the way, and the two girls followed behind; Kagome walked briskly, a shy smile upon her face, and Amaya, hands in her black hoodie-ish jacket, glaring at Inuyasha's back. The dog ears upon his white-haired head twitched back at the two, and Kagome giggled. Amaya rolled her eyes and snorted. 'You'd think that by now she'd be used to people with animal ears...I mean, there was that kid with freaking ox ears...'

Inuyasha kept walking, ignoring the two girls behind him. One, he sensed, was cheerful as could be. That one, the hanyou concluded, was that Kagome chick, the miko. The other, more sulky and depressed one, 'must be the cat-thing,' Inuyasha thought, wrinkling his nose. They had reached their destination, he realized, as he looked up at Miroku's house. Miroku lived with his godfather, Mushin. They also lived with a raccoon Demon named Hatchi, who was currently outside bouncing around the front yard. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha!" he called, waving. Inuyasha merely nodded, and walked past him. "Miroku home?" "Yes, yes he is. Would you like me to go get him?" The inu hanyou nodded again, and Hatchi disappeared through the door. "Mirokuu! Inuyasha's here with a miko and another hanyou, and he requests your presence!" He rolled his eyes, and then looked to see a boy clad in navy blue and black glaring at him from the doorway, his scruffy-ish hair pulled into a rattail. "I just got time to read my magazine. This better be good, Inuyasha." Upon seeing the two girls, his glare deminished. "Why, hello, ladies." He strode past Inuyasha, down to Kagome, who was closer to him, and took one of her hands, leaning closer to her. "My name is Miroku, and I am but a humble monk. M'lady, what is your name?" Amaya's right ear twitched towards Inuyasha, whom she sworn she had heard mumbled, "Humble, my ass." Kagome answered, "I'm here to show you around the village...my name is Kagome." A faint blush crossed her pale cheeks, and she smiled shyly at him. "Well, Lady Kagome, I have but one favor to ask you." Kagome glanced to her right, where a girl with brown hair and warm brown eyes was standing, face turning red from anger. "Would you please bear me my chi-" He wasn't able to answer, for right then, two hanyou and the girl strode over and punched him over the head. A large bump began to form as he fell over onto the ground. Kagome stared, wide eyed at him. "Uhh...What just happened?" Hatchi was already dragging him back to the house.

Inuyasha strode over, waving a quick hello to who Kagome and Amaya guessed was Sango, and stopped. "Since someone's unconscious for being an idiot," he shot a glare back at Miroku, "I guess it'll just be the three of us going?" Amaya glared. "Four." Inuyasha glared back. "I ain't goin' nowhere with you." Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored them, then smiled apologetically at Sango. "Hi, my name's Kagome. You're Sango, aren't you?" The girl nodded slowly, staring at her black-booted feet, dark brown hair hanging in her face. Kagome bit her lower lip and chewed it slightly. 'She looks so sad...kinda how Amaya did, way back when...' A loud crash snapped her attention back to Amaya and Inuyasha. Apparently, he really pushed Amaya's button...so she punched him overtop of the head. Now, he was on the ground all dizzy-like, and she was glaring down at him. "Jerk."

**Hahaha...this is going to be a very odd fic. And some of you may be all "oh em gee updait SD!1!oneone!1!" and stuff, but I will update it _when I bloody feel like it._ And, at the moment, I don't bloody feel like writing a chapter for it.**

**By the way, I really do realize this chapter sounds...unrealistic. Believe me, I know. But as the story progresses, it _will_ sound like they are in an actual war. Just not right now. Next chapter it might, I haven't written it out yet.**

**Amaya and Inuyasha are hanyou. Miroku is a monk. Sango has miko blood in her, and Kagome is a miko. Where's Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, etc? You'll see...if you review. :3**

**-Emi**


End file.
